


【盾铁】我能拿块华夫饼吗？（superfamily 一发完）

by dessert



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert/pseuds/dessert
Summary: Peter现在是一个身心俱疲的高中狗，他只想吃一顿安安静静的早饭，但面对他的两个“爸爸”，连早餐桌都变得像一个战场。太不容易了，救救孩子吧。





	【盾铁】我能拿块华夫饼吗？（superfamily 一发完）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can I Please Get a Waffle?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035576) by [theinkquiry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinkquiry/pseuds/theinkquiry). 

Peter现在是一个身心俱疲的高中狗，他只想吃一顿安安静静的早饭，但面对他的两个“爸爸”，连早餐桌都变得像一个战场。太不容易了，救救孩子吧。

——————

高三是......操蛋的一年，糟糕透顶。Peter昨晚没睡，他甚至不确定在前天他有没有睡觉，或者前天的前天。他几乎记不起上次能闭上眼睛五分钟是什么样的情景，所以当他早上走进复仇者大厦的厨房时，他肯定没有心情再与美国队长和钢铁侠进行一场“杰出人物”之战。

“我只是说，你需要一个比这更好的系统。”Steve以那种严厉父母的样子交叉双臂。

另一边，Tony就更像是会陪孩子打打闹闹的叔叔气质。“我的系统工作得很好，Rogers，这是属于科技天才的领域。说到谁，早上好，孩子！”男人给了Peter一个灿烂的笑容。

他虚弱地让嘴角上扬几度。厨房杂乱无章，电器和用具乱七八糟。很明显，团队的其他成员都已经吃过了早饭，但不喜欢洗碗。水槽一部分灌满了肥皂水，厨房看起来就像是清理了一半又被丢下，很多东西就搁置在位子上，所有这些使厨房看起来比往常更凌乱。唯一的希望之光是柜台上的一个盘子。

Thor的特制华夫饼。神明在发现他和这种凡人的烘焙食物有亲切感后一发不可收拾地爱上了它。加上了特殊的阿斯加德原料，这座蓬松的华夫小塔尝起来也是超自然的美味，不愧于超自然的神灵手艺。

“放松点，亮闪闪，我的机器人能解决这个问题。”

“团队需要纪律，而不是每天早上留下这么个乱摊子。”

要是这两个争吵的英雄能不那么凑巧地把他的早饭夹在中间就好了。

“科技让一切变得更好，Rogers。看，连Peter也喜欢咖啡机，知道为什么吗？因为我的咖啡机能造出最好喝的咖啡。就让我的机器人来清理盘子吧。”Tony双手叉腰，就像自豪的老父亲一样炫耀着他的机器人孩子们。

Steve皱着眉头，看向尚未完全清醒也没有听到他们全部对话的Peter。

通常情况下，他会为两个父亲毫无形象的愚蠢斗争而“紧张不已”，但总决赛周的一些事情让他听这些玩笑就像在听一个长达一小时的辩论一样痛苦。如果能由他决定，这个男孩更渴望把早餐带回卧室，然后继续学习。但他最后一次得偿所愿是什么时候来着？

队长猛扑过来，在Peter还没明白发生了什么事清之前从机器下抢过杯子。“你确定早上需要这么多咖啡因吗，Peter？”

在睡眠不足的状态下，Peter敏锐的感觉变得迟缓。他抬头看着Steve，惺忪的双眼眯起，盯着男人的脸。当那个人在注视下越来越僵硬地动了动，Peter凌厉的目光刺向队长。金发男人用力拉了拉衬衫领子，清了清喉咙。“你不需要咖啡因来保持清醒，对吧？Peter？你睡得怎么样？”

“我五天没睡了。”

又一秒的沉默充满了整个房间，队长轻手轻脚地把Peter的杯子放下。

Tony忍不住插话：“就让孩子喝咖啡好了，队长。不是每个人都像你一样有内置的十天电池。相信我，最新型号的钢铁侠盔甲倒是有一个电池可以用这么长时间。”

咖啡因GET。现在只剩下食物。Peter几乎能尝到华夫饼的味道，但房间里的两个“大人”不会让Peter得到华夫饼的道路如此简单。

“这并不意味着他需要养成和你一样的坏习惯，在上帝知道的什么时候才起床。这对一个正在发育期的男孩子不好。”Steve皱着眉头，演讲声响彻全场。

Peter咕哝道：“两个人都不饿。”似乎没人听见。Tony和Steve互相打量着对方，恰好把Peter挡在柜台外。

“一杯咖啡而已，队长。”

“这可能导致终生成瘾。你知道我在新闻上听到——”

“你什么时候开始听他们在《早安美国》上说的话了？”

Peter向右走，两个人也向右。向左三步？仍被挡住。

天啊，为什么队长和Tony要这么大个儿，直接挡住了全部的柜台？！几经尝试，Peter再也控制不住自己的暴躁和沮丧。

“我能拿块华夫饼吗？！我能拿块华夫饼吗？！”

Tony和Steve愣在原地，看见Peter疲惫的脸，默默退后让他去拿吃的。

“那是来自 Vine【注：微软公司开发的SNS系统，类似Twitter服务】的吗？”Steve问，他仍对Peter的突然爆发感到吃惊。

Peter怒气冲天地抓起盘子，两个成年人闭紧了嘴巴，任凭Peter从厨房端着他想要的，慢吞吞地回到自己房间，用脚把门踢开。Peter能听到Tony饶有兴致的声音从厨房里传来。

“你怎么知道Vine是什么？”

队长的傻笑可以预见：“Tony，我不像你想象的那么讨厌科技。”


End file.
